The Sweetness of Romance
by Aizaki
Summary: Not everything in romance has to do with sex, right? It's about trust, love, and putting someone else and their needs in front of your own. That's what true love is. -A Collection of Fluffy and (oh so very slight) citrusy stories about the Kagamines.
1. Chapter 1- Peppermint

A/N: So since I didn't do anything for Christmas OR for the twins' b-day, this is what I'm doing to make up for it- Breaking Habits is taking a slight break since the chapter I'm currently writing for it is quite important and I reeeeaaaally don't want to rush through it... ^^; sooo~ This is a major fluff story with some possible citrus flavors in the middle- but no sweet then sour lemons~ Enjoy!

The Sweetness of Romance

Chapter One: Peppermint

Finally...the season had finally come to its peak- ending in a complete rush of family and friends coming together to enjoy each others company.. and the gifts they had bought each other of course. Snow had dusted everything outside that wasn't covered, bringing in a cold snap that no one besides a certain tealette with extremely long hair seemed to enjoy. But with the large mantel fire going- stockings, christmas cards, and old new years' cards littering the top and front- and loved ones cuddling and dozing under a collection of throws and quilts in front of the blazing fire, the cold was to remain outside.

"Hey, it's almost midnight." Out of these fifty or so people, it seemed only two were awake- watching the clock in earnest as they clutched yellow ceramic mugs of hot chocolate in their hands and plastic wrappers of candies were neatly collected in a pile between them both.

"Screw it, I'm going to bed." the other- a male- grumbled, setting his cocoa on a nearby side table before getting to his feet.

"Oh come on, Len. We can be the ones to say we were the first awake on Christmas Day in-" the female glanced over at the clock once more before continuing. "Five minutes. Just five more minutes. Come on!" she whispered rather loudly, stirring some of her guests.

"Good night, Rin." The blonde male said through slightly gritted teeth, grabbing his mug off the table with one hand before starting up the carpeted stairs, using his free hand to guide his tired self on the dark mahogany wood banister.

"Fine, then I call dibs on the last peppermint." Well that right there stopped him in his tracks.

"You can't do that." he said, slitting his eyes slightly.

"Well if you and everyone else is asleep, no one can stop me~" Rin teased, her crystal blues eyes sparkling devilishly as she tossed her longer blonde hair over her shoulder and stood up smoothly with her yellow mug still in hand before slowly walking past the sleeping forms to the dark, unlit kitchen- swaying her hips teasingly as she went while keeping eye contact with Len.

"Hey, Rin, come on!" He practically flew down the stairs, tripping slightly over anything in his direct path to the kitchen where the glass bowl holding the cold to the taste yet sweet, individually wrapped treats lay there- open- on the table. He paused at the entryway and stood frozen for a moment as he watched Rin slowly pick up the last peppermint with her delicate fingers- her eyes still flitting over to him- and slowly pulling both sides of the plastic wrapper, opening it. "You wouldn't..."

"Mmmm...but I would~" she stated smoothly as she picked up the sweet in between her index and thumb and slowly placed the last peppermint on her tongue, closing her small mouth after the fact- her eyes half closed in an almost dazed manner.

Len all but slammed his mug on the counter, ignoring the grumbles he heard from the living room, and stalked towards his twin, eyes slitted into a rather mean glare as he grabbed Rin's closest wrist and gripped it tightly, pulling it towards his chest. "Give it." he growled, glaring even more harshly as the other shook her head with a smile playing on her lips.

He suddenly placed a hand on the other's petite hip and leaned closer, his lips merely centimeters away from Rin's and his slightly darker blue eyes bearing into her own lighter ones. "Give it _now_ or I'll be forced to _take it_ Rin." he growled again, smirking as he saw her blush and shiver just the slightest in his grasp.

"No, you wanted to go to bed- finders, keepers," Rin snapped back, sounding just a bit more childish as she talked around the candy.

And then suddenly, his lips met hers in a slightly forceful kiss. She didn't even register what had even happened until he pulled back, still smirking with the peppermint between his lips. Len then stuck his tongue back out to draw the candy into his mouth before speaking

"And losers, weepers, right?" With that he turned back around, grabbed his mug of still warm hot chocolate and strutted back upstairs.

"Hey! Come back here! That was mine first!" Rin complained childishly, storming after the male just as the clock flashed midnight.

-Fin.-

A/N: soooo~ How'd you guys like it~? It's fluffy, no? Well anyway, I have about eight other fluffy stories I should post before the 6th of January- that is, the 6th of January here in the US of A- so...

Have any thoughts, comments, ideas, etc? Post a review and I'll answer all in the next chapter~

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2- Cold Coffee

A/N: Yay~ Another fluffy chapter~ This one was actually a prompt given to me by a fellow roleplayer and I'm actually not a huge coffee or waking up/morning fan soooo...~ Anyway, if you could be so kind as to leave a review on your thoughts, questions, ideas, etc, it would be much appreciated~!

The Sweetness of Romance- Chapter 2: Cold Coffee

It was early when the alarm rang across the morning silence, the annoying ringing then followed by two groans of irritation as a hand reached out from under warm covers to smack the snooze button before retreating under the covers with its owner giving a slightly irritated sigh.

"Did you turn it off?" a tired voice asked, sifting under the covers and shivering as some of the heat escaped and her shoulder landed on a cold spot of the mattress.

"No, we need to get up soon, we have recordings.…." was the exasperated reply, the voice's owner attempting to sit up and stretch his still tired and sleep-yearning body only to have the arms around his waist tighten and all but hold him under the covers "Rin…" he sighed, "The faster you get up, the faster you'll get use to it."

"Just two more minutes.." the other blonde groaned, ducking her head under the heavy comforter and curling up against the male's still covered side and gripping his closest leg in between her own.

"Even if I say no, you're not getting up are you?"

Rin yawned slightly, laying her head on the others chest after poking her head up from underneath the cover. "Nope…~ And neither will you." She then leaned up and placed a tired, sweet kiss on his jaw line, with a sort of dizzy smile on her lips.

She shifted again, adjusting her grip on his leg to be a bit higher so she would be able to rest her head on his chest and still hug his waist, closing her tired eyes once more. Yet, it was at that moment that the sun decided to edge its way over the horizon and shine through the small crack in the gauzy, white draped curtains.

"Mmm…Len..? Would you go and pull the blinds…?" she mumbled, moving a hand from the male's waist to pull the sheet from under the duvet over her eyes.

"But I'm not supposed to get up, remember?" he replied with a grin as he slowly pulled the sheet off of his dear lover's face and leaned back against the headboard. "If you sit up, then the sun'll be out of your eyes."

"That's too logical." was the retort, accompanied by a grimace from the too bright sun. And with another annoyed groan, Rin finally sat up a bit, using her hands and knees to support herself and shivering from the sudden cold as she moved away from her lover for a minute before sitting in his lap with her clean, non-made up face towards him. She then plopped herself ungracefully against Len, her arms hugging around his chest and her head nuzzling into his tee shirt covered chest. "There, I got up." she muttered, scowling slightly.

"You're so lazy…" Len sighed, running a hand through her hair before brushing it behind her ear, leaning down after the fact to place a lasting kiss on her forehead.

"Says the man who wouldn't even fix me coffee yesterday cause he was too tired…." This slightly snarky reply was accompanied by another yawn, "Now shut up, you're ruining the moment."


	3. Chapter 3- Fireflies

**Review Answer:**

**Rin Owens- **Here you go madame~ I'm glad you're interested in the story and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter

A/N: So I'm a bit late for New Year's but whatever~! I hope you readers enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought- as well as if you found any errors as I'm finishing this at 3AM my time... ._.;- thank you so much for the support thus far and if you're following Breaking Habits, I should have the next chapter uploaded within the next two or three days~ Enjoy and please review!

The Sweetness of Romance: Chapter 3- Fireflies

Though the lights of the city were twinkling brightly in contrast to the night sky, the group outside the large "countryside" home was only worried about the small lights occasionally flashing across the hilly manor land. Some of the group were chasing after the said lights while a few stragglers sat on the grass, chatting and listening to the radio broadcasting pre-celebration music from the city.

Suddenly, one of the chasers spun around and rushed towards the resting group that mostly consisted of the males in the family…that and the well-known holiday drunks who were laughing over something ridiculous while continuing to take shots of the sake they had with them.

"I got it, I got it, I swear-!" The voice- though belonging to a thin young woman of about seventeen- was fairly shrill and childish. A flash of blonde jumped and flew through the air, diving towards the ground rather harshly before staggering back to her feet, hands cupped and raised in victory. "I GOT IT YOU GUYS!"

A couple of cheers broke from the group of girls, along with "Did you hurt yourself, Rin-chan?", "Don't squish it you idiot!", and "Hurry up and put it in the jar before it escapes again!" (most of the yells and scolding coming from the older, seemingly more successful singers).

The older teenager hurried back to her group, dumping the caught firefly into the collection jar before brushing the grime off her bruised, slightly bloody knees and now skinned up elbows.

"Ne, Rin! Go catch another one for us~!"

"Ehehehe…sorry Yuki….not right now, maybe next year, ne?" The teen gently patted the small girl's head until the small brunette nodded and ran back off before heading back towards the house and plopping in an unladylike fashion on the grass near the front door, simply laying back and listening to the distant radio.

The screen door opened, squeaking slightly on its un-oiled hinges and Rin simply listened as the cold grass and few dead leaves crunched under a pair of feet now approaching her, stopping right at her head. "Oi. You alright?"

Cracking open an eye and looking up, Rin smiled and replied. "Yup, just a bit scraped up 's all…~"

"Mind if I sit with ya?"

"Nope, not at all." She shrugged, moving her gaze from her boyfriend's face to that of the slightly more visible sky (compared to the view they normally had in the city, it was extremely clear) and tuning her ear to listen to the radio once more as he sat down next to her.

"One minute and forty seconds until 2014." he stated rather awkwardly, just trying to start up a conversation.

"Mhm…and your point iiiiss…?" Rin glanced over, blowing a couple clumps of hair out of her eyes, only to sigh as he shrugged- slightly embarrassed that he couldn't keep a conversation going. She frowned slightly and brushed her hand against his larger ones before saying, "Hey, Len…?"

"Hm?" With only a slight hesitation, he intertwined their hands, looking up at the night sky.

"Don't worry bout it, kay?" Rin then cuddled into her lover, following his gaze to the sky, only to pause as he shifted a bit and leaned in to give her a small kiss on her cheek- only to be stopped by a single thin finger being placed against his lips. "Nuh-uh, it's too close to New Year's for that."

She almost laughed at the slight scowl Len now had on his face "Being twenty seconds ahead isn't that big of a deal…" he muttered, sitting up while still holding Rin's small, delicate hand and listening to the radio announcer slowly counting down the seconds- though his eyes were now drawn towards the city.

"Sixteen….fourteen…"

The slightly older blonde sat up from her patch of grass, lightly gripping Len's hand in her own and laying her head on his shoulder.

In that moment, it seemed like just the two of them looking forward to the new year, despite the squealing of the other girls as they rushed over to their own lovers or groups of friends to countdown the last remaining seconds on 2013…

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

"Len….I just wanted you to know…"

_Three_

_Two_

"…I love you.."

_Zero_

He smiled softly, placing a finger under that seemingly fragile chin and tilting it up before leaning in and placing a soft, sweet kiss on her slightly chapped lips just as the first fireworks of the year shot into the sky and exploded into a dazzling display of light and color. Len then pulled back after a moment, brushing a few strands of Rin's hair behind her ear as they rested their foreheads together. "I love you too, Rin Kagamine, and I'll love you until the end of time…"


	4. Chapter 4- Pumpkin Spice

**Review Answers:**

**Piyototo: Thank you so much for the reviews darling~ And to be honest, if I actually turned any of that into my English teacher as a short story I would've probably received a C- for the lack of detail or the use of needless words…but thank you nonetheless~ Keep working on English and you'll get it eventually! ßsorry we English speakers have such a weird language :P**

The Sweetness of Romance: Chapter 4- Pumpkin Spice

"Be safe! Don't let Meiko drive!" Finally, after three weeks of the rowdy bunch practically trashing the house, everyone except for the residents had left and taken the chaos with them. And though the house was now trashed and probably needed to be vacuumed, swept, dusted, etcetera but what _she _really needed right now was now rest and relaxation- thus she plopped herself onto the red suede couch, after closing the door of course, and sighed.

It was too quiet now with everyone else gone and her brother being god knows where. So she grabbed a discarded pillow and the pair of T.V remotes off the floor and sat up, placing the cushion behind her head while she pressed both power buttons and waited for the system to boot up.

"Are they gone yet?" piped a voice from upstairs, soon accompanied by slow footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Mhm…." came the short reply as the slightly older of the twins clicked a few buttons on the remotes, starting the sound and moving over to Netflix app on the television's home screen and glancing over slightly as her twin casually walked over to the kitchen and flicked on the light switch while waiting for the show list to pop up.

She sat there, giving a small sigh as the loading screen paused and instead listening as her brother opened a rosewood stained cabinet and pull down two mugs with one hand, causing her to slightly flinch as the clanking of ceramic egged on her already approaching headache. "Ugh…" she groaned slightly, closing her eyes as the loading bar once again froze on the screen.

"T.V not working again?" The male asked as he opened the microwave before filling up the mugs- fixing one in each hand of course- and then placing them in the microwave and starting the time and heat.

"Yeah…and not to mention there's shit everywhere and I really don't want to deal with it right now."

"Well then don't." he stated simply, pulling out the now heated mugs of water and setting them on the counter before walking over to the pantry door, opening it, and starting to fish through one of the shelves then drawing a orange and yellow box out, opening the top and pulling two tea bags from it. "We'll take care of it tomorrow." And with that he dropped a bag into each mug and carried them over to the couch, offering the one he was gripping around the rim to his twin.

"But, Len, aren't you and-" she raised an eyebrow at him before taking the mug by the handle and drawing it closer to herself as he shrugged.

"I can cancel, I'd rather help you out anyway." Len then sat down on the couch next to his sister and picked up the remote she had tossed off the couch in her irritation. "So, whaddya wanna watch, Rinny? Tonight's movie is the princess's choice."

"How bout Guilt Trip? Gumi kept on gushing about how good it was…" slowly, she took a small sip of her tea and letting the almost scalding water run down her throat before asking, "Pumpkin spice?" and getting a shrug in reply.

"It was either that or the chocolate mint tea- and I figured you really weren't in the mood for that flavor." He replied, one hand holding his mug while the other maneuvered through the Netflix keyboard to type in the movie name.

"…well thanks…" she muttered, sitting up from her lounging position to kiss Len's cheek, brushing over the corner of his lip and smiling as a light flustered look crossed his face.

"I-it's no problem." He then pressed play and awkwardly sat there watching the movie load and begin, shifting awkwardly on the couch as Rin stared at him for the next fifteen minutes.

"….That's it?"

"Huh?"

"Your not gonna even _try _to kiss me?" she scoffed slightly, now sitting straight up and scowling just the slightest.

"Uhm well….do you…want me to kiss you..? I just figured you had a headache and wasn't in the mood so I really didn't want to make you do anything you weren't in the mood for.." he muttered, flushing a bit red.

"Jesus, you really are an idiot…" And with that she set her mug on the coffee table and climbed into her brother's lap before kissing him deeply, sighing softly as his hands rubbed and softly gripped her hips.

Once they pulled back, she was panting slightly with a light pink blush across her cheeks. "You taste like pumpkin spice…"

_"Well no shit, Sherlock."_


	5. Chapter 5- Lips for Reading

A/N: So this is the 5th chapter out of what I plan to be a 9 chapter story so~ Reviews are still appreciated and with that in mind:

Review Answer Time~!:

Rin Owens: Hehehehe~ Care for a tissue m'dear? And I shall do my best to keep you and every other reader continuously satisfied! *salutes*

The Sweetness of Romance- Chapter 5: Lips for Reading

It had started late the previous night when she was unable to sleep, leaving him to only be slightly annoyed as she got up from bed- waking him- to begin her search of the home's large library and leaving him to fall back to sleep and hoping she would remember to turn of the lights when she came up.

But when he woke up and- after a rather frantic search- found her _still_ in the library with her tired, baggy eyes going back and fourth page after page, he felt inclined to be worried- obviously.

"How long've you been reading?"

"Hm? One sec...last chapter, give me five more minute." came the quick reply as the young woman dragged her feet up onto the alcove bench she was currently sitting on.

"Have you been reading since you got up from bed last night?" His tone was worried, though she paid him no mind and continued her tired reading.

"Good book, check clock- time's not up- shush."

"Do you at least want breakfast?" His only sighed as the blonde pointed in the general location of the clock, effectively ending the conversation and increasing his irritation.

His mood only became a bit more bitter as he called her to breakfast and she slowly walked into the room, her nose still in the book.

"It has been well past five minutes." he said, looking at the clock.

"Almost finished."

"You said that twenty minutes ago." He stated flatly, setting a plate of pancakes with orange slices down in front of the reader as she sat in her usual spot at the table.

"No thanks, already got one." she held out the orange, its skin already peeled and a few slices missing from it.

"You didn't even-"

"Hush, Len, lemme finish the book."

He really wanted to pull his hair out, instead opting to clench his fist and shove them into his sweatshirt pockets. She hadn't even looked at what he'd made her...jesus...that effin book was starting to rub him the wrong way. So Len walked behind his sister and peered at the page number, noting that there were only 10 pages from that page til the back cover, each page being front and back...

Twenty pages...he only had to survive twenty more pages and then she'd been done. Fair enough right?

So while waiting, he began the cleaning of the house like he'd promised the other day- even starting a few loads of laundry before going back to the library (his twin had retreated back to her alcove after his failed breakfast attempt) and checking in on her progress.

As the blonde walked over, he noticed the cover slip now seemed a bit too small for the book, but it was probably just the way she was sitting. He only figured it out as he peered over the binding to look at the page numbers- scowling as the number was significantly smaller.

Thus Len snatched the book right out of her hands and slammed the cover.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"I don't care, Rin Kagamine! You were only on page ten! Meaning you started another book when you swore to me that you'd at least talk to me when you finished the other!" He yelled, throwing the book on the floor.

"Which other?"

"Whaddya mean _which other_? I'm talking about the one you were reading at breakfast!"

"Oh, yeah, I finished that right around the time you started vaccuming~" Rin said sheepishly.

"Well ya know what then? I think you've had enough reading to last you a week, so no more books for you!"

The young woman stood up indignantly, hands on her hips and a scowl matching her brother's on her features. "You can't do that!"

Len's smile turned into a smirk, "I can actually, unless you wanna make a deal with me, Rinny~"

"Yeah yeah sure, just get to the point _Gaston_*." Rin spat childishly, her scowl deepening.

Shrugging of the small insult, the blonde male began to state his deal, "Whenever you want to read a chapter of any book, you have to give me a kiss. And until you learn to keep your nose out of books when someone's talking to you, it'll stay that-"

Suddenly her lips were on his and her hands were cupping his face, bringing them closer and holding the two of them there for a good minute until she pulled back.

"May I finish my chapter now?" she asked, still holding his face and looking up at him with large, puppy dog eyes.

"U-uhm...y-yeah..sure...But only one!"

"Of course...Master Len..~"

-Chapter Fin.-

*- Gaston, for those of you who haven't seen Beauty and the Beast is a man who is in love with the main character- Belle. When you first meet him, he takes Belle's book and throws it into a puddle of mud, only interested in being romantically involved with said woman while managing to be a complete ass about how women aren't supposed to read...~


	6. Chapter 6- Splash!

A/N: Only 3 more fluff stories left you guys~! Also, for you people who follow my M rated stories, I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my most recent one- Clarity. It's not done yet, but it is actually one of the stories I've been working on for a little under a year now and am actually going to finish...~ Anywho:

Review Answer Time!:

Piyototo (from chapter 4) : I know I've already answered you- but for anyone else who didn't know, Pumpkin spice is essentially taking the ingredients that are in pumpkin pie, and throwing them in a tea bag with some tea leaves- it's a strong flavor that I don't particularly like but, ya know. *shrug*

9 (Guest Reviewer) : Aye aye sir-err- or madame...whichever you are~

Rin Owens: *hands you the tissue* There ya go~ Just try not to bleed all over the screen, cause then you won't be able to read, ne~?

PS, this particular chapter is kind of a headcannon for me as I currently live in the lovely, extremely expensive apartments of le SoHo district to my high school and- as a Rin cosplayer- when it takes you 27 minutes to walk/ride to/from school, you tend to come up with these sorts of things~ Aaaaaaand there's a lot of dialogue, but for good reason! So anyway, enjoy!

The Sweetness of Romance: Chapter 6- Splash!

New York City- The Big A, The Empire State...one of the well known cities of the "grand" United States of America. And though he most definitely wasn't the touristy type and had been in the country many a time before, he couldn't help but marvel at the towering buildings and the odd people walking about in the hot, summer heat with their odd hair.

But what made him even more aware of these surroundings was the fact that _she_ was here. God, how long had it been since he'd last seen her? August of last year? Ever since she packed up and left for some Performing Arts school she'd applied to, leaving him to sulk in that large home on his own like some widower.

He'd finally been able to bribe the company to let him off for a couple of days and had immediately bought a ticket and packed his bags, heading off to the city the next day. And, being the idiot he was, he completely forgot to call her and let her know he was coming- hoping by some form of osmosis her current address would pop up in his head.

Of course that didn't happen, so here he is, sitting in the airport terminal with his duffle bag between his feet and his phone in hand, waiting for the stupid electronic to boot up so he could call her. And of course she didn't answer- _that would've been too logical_- but even her voice, so chirpy he could almost see her warm smile gleaming at him through the phone, on her answering machine made him start grinning like a madman.

"Hey Rin, it's your brother- in case you forgot you had one...uhm..I'm here at the LaGuardia airport right now and- stupid me- forgot to ask anyone for your address, so if you could call me back or text or, hell, send a swat team to help me out- it'd be appreciated. I guess I'll talk to you later, bye." He pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the 'end call' button, leaning back in the black terminal chair...all he had to do now was wait. So he plugged his headphones into his phone, pressed play, and did exactly that.

~Le Time Skip of Fabulousness~

He jolted awake to 'Migikata no chou'- his sister's version obviously (his ego wasn't _that_ big)- blaring in his ears and his phone vibrating in his pocket. Quickly he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and answered the call.

"Y'llo." He could hear his voice echoing back to him and almost cringed at how tired he sounded- jet lag and speaker phone were most definitely NOT his friends at the moment.

"God, you sound even worse than you did in your message." He immediately sat up a bit straighter in the hard backed chair and smiled- she still sounded so beautiful when she was almost mocking him.

"Well flying from Sapporo to California to about a billion other places in this country tends to wear ya out a bit. Where's that swat team I asked for?" His smile widened as she laughed- sure it was short and a bit pitying but after a year of practically nothing, it was music to his ears.

"Sorry, I tried, but they seemed a bit busy trying to help criminals find their way back to jail- so I'm actually driving to pick you up. LaGuardia, right?"

"Yeah, but if you just send me your address I could-"

"Hush, I've already sat in 2 hours worth of traffic and I'm almost there. What terminal?"

Quickly, he looked up and backwards at the dark black sign stating his location, "B."

"Shit...alright, just head out and wait curbside for me I'll be there in a second... if these fucking assholes would let me through!" she growled the last part before hurriedly saying "See you in a minute." and hanging up.

He stood, pulling on the end of his ponytail to tighten it a bit before picking up and shouldering his bag, shoving his phone back into the pocket of his jeans after with white ears buds still in his ears, before walking out of the terminal and through the automatic doors to the curbside pick up- which was thankfully under some shade while he waited about a forty-five minutes for his twin to pull up.

"Oi! Len~!" If she hadn't stood out of her car and waved her hands like a stranded swimmer, he wouldn't of even realized that she'd pulled up. Last time he'd seen her she most definitely hadn't been driving a Mazda 3... "Hey, ya in there?" she piped, now walking towards Len with a small, playful smile on her face.

"When'd you start driving?" He asked, almost surprised as he stood with his bag and failed to see any scratches or dents on the car's surface- he was sure that there'd be some damage after the road rage she apparently still had.

"Last year technically, I don't really drive too much. Takes too long." she said, swinging her keys around her index finger. "You can toss your stuff in the back and sit up front, kay?" Without waiting for an answer, the blonde walked back to her car and sat back in the driver's seat before yelling, "Hurry up! We don't have all day and we have stuff to do and catch up on."

So after another long car ride back to Rin's new home and them practically talking non-stop in between her little bursts of road rage, they finally arrived at the apartment. After parking her car in a rare lot (more like safeish alleyway) behind the tall building, she led Len up the creaky wooden stairs while fiddling through her purse for the house key.

"If you want, you can just sleep in my room, I'll just sleep on the couch, alright? Ugh, I wish you had told me you were coming I could've actually cleaned..." she muttered, ramming the key into the lock and twisting it until the knob unlocked and she was able to pry the old door open. "It's that door on your right, feel free to go on and crash- I've got summerwork to do so I'll be out here. Do you want me to order take out cause there's this cute little-"

"Rin, you need to breathe at some point ya know. Door on the right, right?"

"Right."

That was two days ago. By this point, Len was finally on track with the time zone and not dozing off at random points throughout the day.

"Len! Come on, we're going to miss it if you don't start picking up your feet!" Rin yelled over her shoulder, and despite her mean, almost feature ruining scowl, she still looked stunning in her half cut jean shorts and originally flouncy, white button down shirt with small navy blue birds as the pattern now tied up in the middle to show off her lean, flat stomach with her feet clad in a torn up pair of black converse.

They were heading to some park for lunch and currently- according to the gorgeous blonde- about to miss the next number 6 subway to some street near the park. Of course they made it in time, and after 4 stops, Rin immediately hopped off and shot up the stairs of the underground station.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Finally, Len grabbed her hand and held on tightly, holding her back like an owner would an over excited puppy on a leash.

Finally, his twin seemed to slow down a bit- which was better than nothing- and after what to him seemed like random, in circle walking they finally reached 'Madison Square Park'- or so the large plaque on the bricked column entryway said. But they didn't stop there, Rin continued dragging him through the park until they reached the end of some long line ending god knows where.

"Alright, so whaddya want?" She asked while twirling a few strands of her long hair around her index finger.

"Well what do you usually get?"

"The mango and passion fruit smoothie...~" was her reply, crystal blue eyes flicking over to look at Len rather flirtatiously. He'd forgotten how sexy she looked doing that...

"T-then I'll just share that with you, is that alright?" Len placed his arm around her, drawing her closer before placing a gentle kiss on her slightly flustered cheek.

"Y-yeah...! Of course! Uhm...w-why don't you go and grab us a table and I'll be over in a minute...!" Rin quickly ducked her head and adverted her gaze away from her brother- trying to look irritated. So with a small shrug, Len planted another kiss on her cheek before walking off- eventually finding a table near a rather large, intricately made fountain.

While he was admiring the way the light reflected and moved over the water- the boredom of waiting finally getting to him- he snapped back to attention as glass clinked against the green painted metal.

"Ta-da~" Rin proudly announced, plopping down in the chair opposite of her twin- her back to the fountain- with the glass filled with orange slush and two straws between them. She then leaned forward and, holding back her bangs, took a straw between her lips and drank up some of the liquid. Afterwards, she pulled back and looked up at Len " Well, aren't you going to have some?"

"I was just waiting until you were done." He said quickly before taking a small sip of the surprisingly sweet drink. "It's...sweet.."

"If it wasn't then why would I get it?" She asked, grabbing the glass and sidling it towards herself and practically clutching it to her chest. "So if you want your own, you can go and get it, ne?"

"Can I just get one more drink?" He asked, slowly reaching for the drink.

"Nope~" Rin giggled as her twin scowled and leaned back out of his reach, continuing to do so as his hand advanced towards him.

"Rin, stop or you're going to-" Len suddenly jumped up to grab the small wrist closest to him, causing exactly what he'd been trying to stop.

Water flew up into his face and his knees her scraping against the concrete bottom of the fountain. Rin was worse off however, completely drenched to her skin in the freezing water, her white shirt clearly showing off her rather flashy light pink bra with black lace. And the drink they were "fighting" about was strewn throughout the pool, its glass shattered on the concrete edge.

"Well at least your wardrobe seems to have gotten a bit of an upgrade." He joked, smiling awkwardly

"J-just get me a jacket or something...! I-idiot!"


	7. Chapter 7- Detention

A/N: Two more stories until the end~! This one has a bit more ah, citrus tang to it than the others. And question for you guys this time!: Did you like the length of last chapter? Was it too long, too short? Would you like me to do more details like I did in last chapter or...?

Just figured I should ask~ And onto...

Review Answer Time!:

Piyototo- Ah, really? And sometimes stories just randomly pop in and out of my head- thus I have a special place for me to type them down really quick on my iPhone~ (#richwhitegirl)

Rin Owens- I might update this story when I have some other random fluff ideas, but currently only three- well now two- stories are currently written as prompts for/by me. As you've noticed, I have a whole group of other stories for you to read once this one is done as well ^^ Thank you for the support~

9 (Guest Reviewer) : lolololol. This actually happened to me first time I went to NY actually so to this day- I decided to sit on one of the railings in a sundress I'd bought and started laughing so hard at something that I fell back~ Klutzy me~ -also has a story about walking over subway vents in said sundress and managing to flash le undergarments at a group of le teenage males and look like Marilyn Monroe~

Yay! The more you know about me, huh?

So, please answer the question and leave a review in-well- the review section~ Thanks and enjoy!

Also! Anything in the story that's underlined  is part of the game they're playing.

The Sweetness of Romance: Chapter 7- Detention

It had been totally worth it.

No doubt about it- fighting that son of a bitch was completely worth it. It's not like he had parents to go home too, and even if he did, he still wouldn't of cared. That bastard just couldn't take a hint and leave her alone.

Of course, if it had gotten too bad he should've known she'd take care of it herself but still...

Totally worth it, even now- an hour after everyone except for the janitor had gone home- and they were both sitting in detention, listening to the clock on the wall tick away the time they had left- though by this point they could've probably left without any issues.

She kicked her feet up on her desk before stretching her long legs out and draping her ankles over the back of the chair in front of her. "So, whaddya wanna do?" she asked casually as she intertwined her own fingers together and placed them behind her head of long, blonde hair, her flirty eyes cutting over to look at her "protector".

He looked around the room before replying, "Well we still have about thirty minutes, wanna play hangman?"

Shrugging, she pulled her sock clad- the high heeled boots she'd been wearing earlier were next to her school bag- feet off of the chair and placed them on the floor before standing, approaching the blackboard in the front of the deserted classroom and picking up the fresh white chalk stick before spinning around to look at her twin. "Alright then, you ready?"

He nodded and waited while she drew out the basic set up- the "gallows"and the "used" box. He watched as she paused for a minute before writing out the spaced for her phrase- two words, the first one with four spaces and the other with two.

"Go."

"Alright...how about...A?" He leaned forward slightly, his eyes moving from the chalk stick to the phrase space.

"Nope!" He scowled as she added a head to the gallows and wrote a neatly in the "used box"

"E."

She wrote the e in the used box before adding it to the phrase:

- - - - - e.

At least he was getting somewhere...

"I?"

She nodded at added it once more.

- i - - - e.

He almost had one word...two letter words ending with e...

"M."

"It's gonna get boring if you don't start getting some of these wrong you know." She stated, adding the letter:

- i - - me.

"Well maybe you should stop being so predictable." he simpered back teasingly, "S."

"Cheater..." she muttered under her breath:

- i ss me.

"Do you want to guess?" she asked rather bitterly, setting the chalk on the blackboard's wooden tray and placing her chalky hands on her hips.

"Mmmm...alright, Rin. It should be 'Kiss me', ne?" He nearly smirked as she sighed her irritation and walked back to her "desk" and plopped down into the plastic chair. "My turn then? Alright." He got up and walked to the board, picking up the eraser and erasing everything except for the gallows and box, replacing the phrase with his own- this time with five words:

- - - - -.

"That's a bit long." she complained childishly.

"Oh it's easy, just guess." By this point he was rolling the chalk in between his calloused, bass playing hands and watching his sister intently.

"Alright, then let's go with the vowels- E."

- - - - -e-e.

He also added the letter to the used box.

"O."

-o- - -o- - -e-e.

"Who's the cheater now, hm? Make sure to miss some or we'll be bored."

"I."

-o- -i- -o- - -e-e.

So she continued through the vowels, eventually getting most of the phrase:

-o- u-i- you -ay -ea-e.

"N and L." she said, a smug smile on her face as he filled in the two letters, "Guess you're pretty predictable too, ne, Lenny~?" By this point she was sitting in the teacher's chair, swiveling in it rather happily with her knees pulled up to her chest.

No- un-il you -ay -lea-e.

"Now T and S~"

"Tch, cheat." he muttered, scowling as he dropped the chalk back into the blackboard tray and picking up the eraser.

"Oi, Len." Her voice was different and a bit louder, causing him to turn to look at her- finding her eyes right in front of his now. She leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear, standing on her toes to reach. "Please, kiss me..."

Len leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips, the eraser dropping from his hands as Rin laced her fingers into his hair and kept his lips against her own, sighing softly and eventually giving him no choice but to give in.

He scooped her up while initiating a more passionate kiss, cupping her butt with his chalk covered hands as he walked over to the teacher's chair and sat in it. After a minute of a rather sweet, innocent make out session, he pulled back and kissed his way down to her neck- squeezing her butt as he went.

"H-hey...!" she squeaked, squirming slightly in his grasp as he nosed her hair out of way and almost curiously licked the junction of her neck and shoulder to see her reaction- a shiver.

"That boy was the last straw, Rin." he murmured against her skin, placing a lasting kiss on it while again cupping his hands around her butt. "Everyone flirts with you too much and you always seem to flirt back... I think they need a sign to stay away, don't you?" After saying this, he gently nipped that junction again, his eyes flicking up to look at Rin's flushed, embarrassed face.

"Y-you wouldn't...! W-we have school tomorrow!" she said sharply, shuddering slightly under the touch.

"You'll be fine, after all, your apparent need for something like _this_ is what got us here in the first place..." he murmured before once again nipping the skin, this time continuing to nip, lick and occasionally bite the porcelain skin- despite Rin tugging at his hair with one hand to try and make him stop and using her other to stifle any noises coming out of her mouth. Len only pulled back once he deemed the skin was a nice, rosy color matching the blush on his love's face and was sure it would bruise at least a little by tomorrow.

"You..._hah_...jerk.." she breathed, trying to get her burning and shuddering body under control by looking away and standing from the chair.

Just then the janitor opened the door, "Alright, detention's over- you two're free to go home."

Rin quickly threw on her shoes and bag- having to move the bag's one strap to the other shoulder due to her recent bruise- while Len waited patiently by the door and thanked the janitor with that soft, deceptively sweet smile of his. Once she was done, they walked down the hallway next to each other- leaving the dear janitor to wonder why the girl had chalky handprints all over the back of her skirt.


	8. Chapter 8- I Prefer Blue

A/N: So one more story left! Sorry for the delays, fanfiction has not really been doing me any favors these past couple of days and I start school again tomorrow so all story updates will be a bit slower than everyday- however, I'm planning on getting these last two chapters out before tomorrow so be prepared to have two emails about new chapters, ne? Alrighty! Since you guys never answered my question, I'm just going to write what I wanna write, and you guys'll just have to deal with it m'kay?

Review Answer Time!:

Rin Owens: I'm glad~ No more tissues needed huh~?

Kagamine-RinCV02: Well I'm glad SOMEONE liked it~! I have to say that the ending was what I was looking forward to in writing the last chapter~ Also, thank you for your review on 'Our Spice!' as I will be continuing both this story (one more chapter) and that one~

Shall we start?

The Sweetness of Romance: Chapter 8- I Prefer Blue

"Do we have to do this today?" Slightly annoyed eyes flickered over to the clear tarps and color swatches laid out across their surfaces.

"Well you've been promising that'd you get to it for weeks now and you haven't. So now I'm doing it myself. Now move over for a sec, you're blocking the door." Long, thin arms gripped themselves around the metal ladder a bit tighter as their owner scooted past her twin through the narrow doorway leading to the master bathroom*.

With a sigh, he walked over to the color swatches and began scanning over them, cringing slightly as he looked over some of the dull or overly bright choices she had out. "What happened to that blue we agreed on?" he asked, looking over his shoulder as the thin woman leaned the ladder against one of the walls.

"You never ordered it or picked it up." came the flat reply as he continued watching his lover walk over with a screwdriver she'd apparently hidden in her pocket and pop a few lids of the paint she'd bought- a dull greyish brown color called (he'd seen it on the can) 'Sharkskin'. She then picked up a brush and swiped the bristle tips over the murky surface, dabbing the gathered paint onto the can lid for later reference. "So I picked up the other one I liked."

"I told you I'd order it-"

"Uh-huh, well a bit too late now is it? I gave you three months- THREE- and other than getting these tarps you have done NOTHING to help me. Just go on and hang out with the guys like you planned, I can finish this on my own- my way."

"Rin, come on-" He slowly walked towards her, his hands up defensively as he approached.

"No, just go, I've got-" she snapped, spinning around and catching her boyfriend's cheek with her paintbrush- smearing the murky colored paint all across his cheek and nose. For a moment she just stood there, her paint brush still hanging in the air about a millimeter away from the tip of his nose. "it..." Slowly, Rin pulled the brush back towards her, smiling nervously as a bit more of the paint smeared on the other side of his nose. "You might wanna wash that off before it dries and you have to leave." she then laid her the brush on the lid of Sharkskin paint before picking up the roll of blue masking tape and beginning to tape off the baseboards.

"So you're going to practically paint my face and then not even get any on yourself? Someone's not playing fair."

"Well since I'm doing this entire room _by myself_ I figured I'd get some on me later. And the world's not fair, sorry to tell you."

He quickly glanced at the bathroom floor, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he noted the tarps were carefully laid out to cover the floor and anything else that could possibly be harmed by the paint that had covered his face. Then slowly- trying not to crinkle the clear tarps- he walked over to the paint cans and dipped a wall brush** about halfway up the bristles in the dark paint, wiping the huge remaining globs off of the side of the can before walking back to Rin, hovering the paintbrush over her neck and then quickly rushing his fingers through the bristles and effectively splattering paint all over her backside and part of the wall in front of her.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" he teased, his smile only faltering as Rin stiffly turned around, her eyes a blazing and almost threatening shade of electric blue. "Er, well I'm gonna go and clean this off now so, here's your brush." Slowly, he handed the still painted covered brush to his twin before turning around and briskly heading towards the door.

He was almost out when he felt the thick paint fall into his hair and slowly run down the back of his neck and underneath his shirt- paintbrush now on the floor behind him.

"Who doesn't play fair now, hm?" Rin questioned, a smug grin plastered on her face even as he turned towards her and walked towards the open cans of paint.

"Still you." was his reply as he scooped his hands into the murk and pulled them out with the paint dripping off the back of his hands into the can and onto the floor.

And then the games began.

He was first to throw, landing his "paintballs" into her hair and on her face, and before she could even reach a can he was throwing them at her once again, hitting her stomach, shirt, legs- anything that wasn't covered in 'Sharkskin'.

And by the time they'd run out of paint, they and the bathroom were absolutely drenched head to toe in paint with some of it already drying and starting to crack and crumble when they moved.

"Look at the mess you've made!" she yelled, scowling and flinching when the paint pulled at her face.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we got the room painted-"

"And half of the ceiling!"

"And it wasn't entirely my fault, your highness. Now how about we take a shower together so the paint doesn't dry your face in that position?"

"We're not taking a shower together." she said sharply, closing all the empty paint cans before walking out of the room as best she could.

"Why not? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, and you should know I don't have an issue with your bras and panties." He replied nonchalantly as he followed after his twin.

"Oh my god! Len! Can you not just shut-up?!"

"So does that mean we can't take a shower together...?"

"Ugh!"

*- In Japan they have a separate area for the bath and toilet, so in this case it is literally just a room with a bath, just fyi.

**- surprisingly, there are actual brushes that are called that- so yeah it may seem kinda obvious, but I did research to make sure I used the right words~


	9. Chapter 9- Clockwork and Pianos

A/N: This is the last chapter you guys~ I hope you've enjoyed le fluff stories~

Review Answer Time!:

Kagamine-RinCVO2: Thank you so very much for the support m'dear~ And is it that obvious? Lol, well I guess I can't help it~

The Sweetness of Romance- Chapter 9- Clockwork and Pianos

It was raining...again. Of course that wasn't uncommon for this time of year- June. _Her_ seasonal depression and constant playing of the piano also wasn't that uncommon this time of the year, even now as he walked past the hallway leading to the music studio he heard her irritation floating up the stairs and through the closed door.

"No no no! That's not right either...!" He cringed as she pounded on the keys, groaning once more. Thus, he walked down the carpeted stairs until the door and rapped on its surface.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, pushing open the door and walking over to the Grand Kurtzweil piano in one of the room's corners.

"No, I can't figure out this stupid bass part and Master gave me the wrong notes on this stupid sheet music for the treble clef and ugh, now I have to figure everything out on my own and it's raining and we're out of oranges!"

"Hey, hey, calm down and scoot down a bit. All you have to do is ask for help, ya know." He walked behind his sister and sat down at the now empty space on her left, looking at the sheet music as he positioned his fingers over the keys. "Oh. This isn't that bad." He straightened himself on the bench before continuing, " Go on and start and then I'll follow after you, alright?"

She nodded slightly, starting her basic repeating scale- though her hands and shoulders were tense, making the notes short and choppy until she felt him begin to move and play beside her, his fingers flowing beautifully over the keys. One, two three, breath, one two three, one two three...

_"The lights go out and I can't be saved_  
_Tides that I tried to swim against_  
_Have brought me down upon my knees_  
_Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing..._

_Come out of things unsaid_  
_Shoot an apple off my head and a_  
_Trouble that can't be named_  
_A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing..."_

She froze, her fingers hovering just over the D sharp she was supposed to play. He hadn't sang like that in at least a few months...

"Rin, keep on playing. The bass is nothing without it's treble leading it..." he murmured, glancing over at her and slowing down his playing so she could jump back in.

"R-right." Breath, one, breath...

He smiled and picked the pace up again, continuing the simple, repeating bass,

_"You are, you are, you are_

_And nothing else compares_  
_Oh nothing else compares_  
_And nothing else compares_

_You are _  
_You are_

_Home, home where I wanted to go _  
_Home, home where I wanted to go..."_

Finally, she had gotten through the whole song. And she sat there for a moment, her fingers still holding down the last key and looking over at her twin. "Len..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you...for everything...you really have made this romance sweet..." And she leaned over, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

-Story Fin.~-


	10. Chapter 10- Movie Night

A/N: I just couldn't help myself you guys...ugh, shoot me for being a sassy wannabe romantic who, yet, doesn't want anything to do with being in love and all that sappy, gooey stuff that normally makes me wanna gouge my eyes out in self hatred and slight disgust oTL

I'll probably post this later today (as I'm typing it's 1:35AM, January 13th, 2014) since now that I'm typing I'm actually getting tired...ugh...the human body and mind, ladies and gentlemen.

Anyway, enjoy.

The Sweetness of Romance: Chapter 10- Movie Nights

He knew it had been a bad idea- she's never been _that_ into horror flicks and, after finishing her finals, had yet to stay up past eleven on any given night. But when she ran downstairs from her room where she had been typing away on her new "recording" laptop (she rarely used it for it's intended purpose), and said, "Len! Len! I finally downloaded and converted the new Carrie movie! Let's start this break with a gory, witchcraft bang~!"

And even when he had said no and helpfully reminded her that last time they watched one of those American horror flicks, she hid in the closet until he had to bribe her out with promises to keep the lights on and a shopping trip to some store she'd been looking at the other day, she flashed him that oh so infamous 'puppy-dog' face and even managed to work up a slightly hurt voice for her act- added with teary, begging blue eyes.

How could he say no?

It started off simple enough, plenty of blood and a crazy Christian family to boot but as soon as they reached the ending prom scene? Well, all bets were off.

_He_ even found himself cringing at some points and, glancing over at his sister who was surprisingly lax about the whole thing- her eyes half lidded and her head falling slightly to the side despite being held up by her right hand, he picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"Oi, Rin, if you're gonna sleep, go upstairs." He said, nudging his sister's butt with his sock covered foot.

"Mn..I'm awake, just play it." she groaned, sitting up before pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head on her knees, yawning and accidentally pulling some of her long, blonde bangs into the corner of her mouth and- being too tired- didn't seem to notice or care.

Len stared at her for a minute before shrugging and pressing play once more, just in time to watch the bitchy cheerleader from the beginning to completely fly through a car windshield with some rather interesting camera and scene effects.

It wasn't a minute later that he heard Rin's soft, almost unnoticeable snore and when he looked over, he saw her head on the back cushion of the couch, her hair splayed out and parts of it still in her mouth- which was slightly open- from earlier.

With a sigh, he turned off the TV and stood up from the couch before walking to where his sister was. And slowly he reached a hand down and pulled the blonde bangs away from her mouth, tucking the strands behind her ear. Then, without another word, he scooped Rin up into his arms like a bride and started upstairs.

"So much for movie night..." he muttered though a small smile was now playing on his lips.


End file.
